The card game of poker, with its many variations, has become an extremely popular form of entertainment. Poker is now a common social pastime for both gamblers and non-gamblers. One popular four of poker is video poker. Video poker is a video game based on five-card draw poker. It is generally played on a computerized console similar in size to a slot machine. Presently, video poker games are individual games. Thus, each player plays a hand against the house. The player's hand is generally compared to a payout schedule located on the computerized console. If the player has a winning hand based on the payout schedule, the player wins and the house make the indicated payout. If the player has a losing hand based on the payout schedule, the house keeps the wager made by the player.
Unfortunately, presently, players cannot play against other players in present video poker consoles. If a video poker game would allow multiple players to play against one another, payouts could be made from opposing players and the house could take a rake based on the wagers from the players. It is therefore, desirable that a player would like to play against another player where the payout is paid from the opposing player and not from the house.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a card game and method that overcomes the above problems.